<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviour Strange by LittleBozSheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346970">Saviour Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep'>LittleBozSheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Monthly Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Draco Malfoy, Confusion, Draco does not get the references, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Memory Loss, Multiverse, Peacocks, but the same time it's real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something extremely strange about the Saviour. Draco's quite happy to stay out of it, shame Harry didn't get the memo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Monthly Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saviour Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the March 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge;</p><p>Prompt: Remember When<br/>Word count: 272</p><p>The biggest thank you, to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor">EvAEleanor</a> for Betaing my story &amp; helping coming up with this amazing name 😍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we first kissed?” Potter’s voice appeared, breaking Dracos concentration. He looked up from his book to see the other sit down. “Under that tree-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never kissed Potter.” Draco cut him off, too tired for any more pranks, even if he deserved them. They hadn’t spoken all year. What did Potter want now?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of confusion covered Harry’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you dream of us kissing?” Draco chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Harry went bright red. It caught Draco off guard. “So we never?” Harry waved a hand between them. Asking with an honesty Draco had never heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Draco now understood why the entire school had been talking about the Saviour's strange behaviour all year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our dates at the Leaky Cauldron? Stealing your neighbour’s apples for the peacocks?” Harry questioned, watching Dracos reactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened to you. Fly into a tornado &amp; wake up in the land of Oz?” Draco softly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry started to mumble looking away, “Trust you… Nail ... Head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Hermione &amp; Ron appeared, looked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I actually friends with them?” Harry asked, pointing to the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me?” Draco was completely baffled, shooting Hermione a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the only one I trust. Even if you aren’t you,” Harry quietly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, You can fully trust them,” Draco noticed the way Harry relaxed at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where has this faith come from?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> crossed Draco’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Harry scanned Draco’s face with sadness in his eyes before standing up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waited till they were alone, before sitting down, “Soooo, do you believe in alternative universes?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I may have a full story for this planned out... but it might take a while to materialise, let me know if you'd be interested in a full story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>